


Summer Camp

by sonofthanatos



Series: Percy Jackson and the South Park Kids [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, South Park
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: The further adventures of the demigods!You should really read "A Quiet Mountain Town" first.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Mitchell/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson and the South Park Kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855630
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. We're Going on an Adventure

Tweek sighed as he played with his Legos. He instinctively reached out with one hand and checked the various cups in his room until he found one that still had coffee; he drank it gratefully, then went back to trying to stick the Lego pieces together.

He was depressed; Craig had decided to go to camp for the summer, Token was going to New York with his parents, Clyde and his dad were going camping in California, and Jimmy was going to Camp Tardicaca again. His parents didn’t make any plans, so he was probably going to try to work at the coffee shop all summer and spend the rest of his time meditating just to make it go faster.

“Hi Tweek!”

“GAH!” Tweek shrieked as his dad’s voice came from behind him. His hands jolted and coffee spilled out and onto his shirt. He tried to dry himself off with his hands; his parents sat on Tweek’s bed and patted it, and Tweek sat between them cautiously, still fussing with his shirt.

“Tweek, I have a special surprise for you.” His dad told him, a warm smile on his face.

Tweek twitched anxiously; his mom put her hand on his shoulder soothingly. Had they lost everything and were about to become homeless? Or were they opening a nudist resort in the back yard and running it from their house?! Had their favourite one at Orvis closed down?! Had they decided to make him marry Craig for publicity? Was that even legal? He was only 10! He wasn’t ready to get married! How were they supposed to pay bills?! Would they live at his house or Craigs? Would they have to get their own place? What if they ended up homeless? IT’S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!! What if they-

“We’re going on vacation!” His dad announced happily.

Tweek’s brain froze mid-thought.

“Vacation?” He asked weakly. A whole new set of fears appeared in his head, shifting between getting lost in the ocean without paddles or getting food poisoning and offending locals.

“Yes.” His dad patted his knee. “I won a contest! I don’t even remember entering; this is so exciting for us!”

Tweek looked at his mom anxiously but she smiled encouragingly and put a hand on Tweek’s shoulder. “I thought it was a scam at first, but we’ve confirmed it with the airlines and hotels; everything seems to be is totally on the level.”

“We already have our plane tickets and everything!” His dad said happily.

Tweek nodded. Ok, vacation. He could do this. He’d been on vacation before. This wasn’t so bad. They’d just have to be careful about what they ate.

“Where are we going?” He asked anxiously.

“It’s a surprise!” His dad told him cheerfully.

“OH JESUS! WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Tweek wailed. How could they not know where they were going?!

“In a recent meditation about the pathways of life and maturity, your mother and I had a revelation. There’s a saying we read somewhere that you should focus on the journey, not the destination. In that spirit, rather than telling you so you can obsess over it, we want you to focus on the trip there. You’ll know where we’re going when we get there.”

“GAH!” Tweek shrieked again.

“It’s fine, sweetheart.” His mom told him softly, pulling him onto her lap and hugging him. “We’re going somewhere totally safe, it’s not like Peru. It’s an ancient land of mythology and magic; you’ll love it.”

Tweek twitched anxiously. “OH JESUS!”

“HOW CAN THEY NOT TELL ME WHERE I’M GOING?!!!” Tweek wailed, twitching as he helped fold Craig’s shirts. “WHAT IF I GET ON THE WRONG PLANE, AND END UP IN THE MIDDLE EAST AND GET CAPTURED BY TERRORISTS AND GET SENT TO GUANTANAMO BAY?!”

Oh, Craig remembered his own visit to the Cuban prison, all right. He fought to keep his anger at the memory off his face; he knew that if Tweek saw that he’d immediately think Craig was mad at HIM and go off again. “They’ll look after you, honey.” He said reassuringly. “Just stay close to your parents. Then you won’t get lost.”

After everything they had gone through together in Peru, Craig had developed a grudging respect for Tweek’s parents. Now he could tolerate their nonsense for the most part, but he was still pissed off at them; he couldn’t understand why they’d let Tweek work himself into a frenzy rather than just tell him what was going on. Saying all that wouldn’t help Tweek though, so Craig kept it to himself. “I have an idea.” He said instead. “Why don’t we write to each other over the summer?”

“We can’t!” Tweek cried out plaintively. “You’re going to demigod camp, and I don’t even know where I’m going!” He buried his face in his hands, still holding the shirt.

“Wherever it is, I’m sure they have postcards.” Craig pointed out. “Why don’t you just write to me at my house every few days? Nico says I can buy and mail postcards at camp. I’ll write to you at your house, then when we get back we can meet up and read our mail together?”

Tweek looked up hesitantly. “We could?”

“Sure.” Craig was encouraged by Tweek’s response as he took his shirt out of Tweek’s hands and put it in his duffel bag. “That way, whenever something happens, you can just write it down, mail it off, and think ‘Wait ‘til Craig hears about this!’”

Tweek giggled. “That could be fun.”

Craig nodded, relieved at Tweek’s change of mood. They finished packing in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

“I’ll put my toothbrush in before I go, and then I’ll be ready.” Craig announced approvingly. “Thanks Tweek.”

“You’re welcome!” Tweek seemed considerably happier now.

As if on cue, Craig’s phone dinged. He looked at the incoming text and rolled his eyes. “Clyde’s still freaking about which swim trunks to bring. How am I supposed to know if girls will like the red or the blue better?”

Tweek giggled again. Ever since Clyde’s dad had told him they were going camping at a beach in California, Clyde had been obsessed with the idea of getting a Californian girlfriend; he was constantly texting all his friends pictures of his new clothes and potential outfits, totally unaware of how hilariously dorky he looked. “He texted me last night for over an hour asking if I thought he looked thinner in his jeans or shorts.”

Craig rolled his eyes again and put his phone away without answering. “I talked to Jimmy today. He’s training hard for Camp Tardicaca; he’s determined to win best camper this year. He doesn’t want to give it up to Nathan again, so he needs to make sure Nathan doesn’t get badly hurt or attacked by sharks this time.”

“Why does Nathan even go to camp?” Tweek asked. The boy made no secret of how much he hated it there.

Craig shrugged, thinking of all the stories Jimmy had told them about Nathan sabotaging things and fighting with everybody. “Who knows? Anyway, Token’s looking forward to his trip to New York. He’s planning out which museums he wants to see, and he’s going to make a journal of everything they do. His parents are even letting him pick out one Broadway play.”

They both looked at each other. “Lion King!” Tweek and Craig chorused, both knowing their friend’s not-so-secret obsession.

Tweek smiled, and Craig smiled back at him. “You’re going to be fine, babe.”

Tweek nodded again. He really was looking considerably calmer. Craig took a fair amount of pride in being the only one of the boys who could actually calm him down.

A few days later, Tweek and Craig were waiting outside Craig’s house with his parents and sister. His mom was fussing over him and double-checking his bag while his dad just stood awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with getting emotional over Craig’s departure.

“How are you getting there?” Tricia asked, sounding bored.

“I told you, Nico’s coming to get me.” Craig answered in the same tone. He had explained shadow travel to her when he first decided to go to camp; his parents had already known about it after Nico had used it to bring Craig to Peru, although they had never experienced shadow-travel themselves. Craig envied them; it hadn’t been fun.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud squeal of tires and a car came flying around the corner. The Tuckers and Tweek stared in disbelief as a bizarre taxi screeched to a halt, half on the road and half on their front lawn. The car looked like it was made of smoke, and three old, old, OLD women were crammed into the front seats screeching at each other.

“GIVE IT TO ME!”

“IT’S MY TURN!”

“YOU DROVE LAST TIME!”

“FINE, YOU DRIVE, I’LL SEE!”

“THEN I GET THE TOOTH!”

“NO! I’M DOING THE WORK, I GET THE TOOTH!”

Nico slowly climbed out of the back, gripping the top of the car for support. He looked like he was trying hard not to throw up. He carefully got his balance back and slowly spoke, obviously trying to swallow his vomit and catch his breath. “Hi Craig. Is that all your stuff?”

“Yes.” Craig stared at the car, then at Nico. The son of Hades smiled ruefully as he got himself back under control.

“This is the Gray Sisters Taxi, also known as the Chariot of the Damned. It’s the fastest way to get to camp except for shadow-travel. It’s a rough ride though, you’ll want to brace yourself.”

“Can’t you just shadow-travel?” Craig’s dad asked.

Nico shrugged. “I could have, but Will asked me not to; he’s worried about my exerting myself too much. This was our compromise; I’m hoping when he sees how insane it was he’ll lighten up. Figuratively, that is.” He smiled at some private joke.

“Figuratively?” Craig’s mom asked.

“He glows in the dark.” Nico sounded positively gleeful. “We just found out that he can do that.”

Looking thoroughly confused, Craig’s dad put an arm around Craig. “Take care of yourself, Craig. Behave, and have fun.”

“Have a great time.” His mom agreed, hugging him tightly.

Craig glanced at his sister and raised an eyebrow. “Bye, Tricia.”

To his surprise, she gripped his shirt by the collar and pulled him down so his face was level with hers. “I don’t care how many cute boys are there; if you cheat on Tweek I’ll cut your balls off.”

“GAH!” Tweek shrieked.

Craig managed to get free from his sisters grip. “I won’t.” He sounded indifferent, but it was a promise to him. Turning away, trying not to blush at his sister’s comment, he hugged Tweek goodbye, feeling the usual wave of irritation at their new height difference. “Have a good summer, babe.”

“You too!” Tweek gasped out.

With one final goodbye to his parents, Craig got into the car. With a screech of tires, the vehicle took off.

Tweek walked home, feeling sad. He already missed Craig. The boy was smaller than him now (Tweek couldn’t stop the smug smile that crossed his face when he thought about that) but he was still an amazing source of strength for him; Tweek felt so much better after talking things through with him.

Going into the house, he suddenly got inspired; running into his parent’s room, he quickly opened their suitcases and went through them. He was greatly relieved that it was mostly summer clothes; it didn’t look like he needed to pack anything special.

Going into his bedroom, he carefully began to pack up everything he thought he’d need.

Craig carefully stepped out of the Chariot of the Damned, trying hard not to throw up; clearly the name was well-deserved. Nico stumbled out as well, breathing heavily. The tires screeched on the road as the car vanished again.

Craig stared at the older boy. “And this was better than shadow travelling?”

“There are…” He grinned weakly; the smug look reminded Craig of Jimmy. “Certain benefits.” Nico nodded towards the camp; Craig looked over just in time to see Will come running towards them.

“You OK, Nico?” Will asked anxiously, fussing over the smaller boy. Nico nodded, gripping Will’s arm for support. Will carefully eased Nico’s arm over his own shoulder, before picking him up bridal style. “Come on, you, let’s get you some rest. Hi Craig.”

“Hi Will.” Craig looked at Nico suspiciously. Sure, the boy acted incredibly annoyed at Will’s fussing, but then he winked down at Craig.

“Come on, I’ll show you to your cabin, before I put this guy to bed. Someone needs to look after him, you know.” Will was in full doctor mode as he carried Nico into Camp Half-Blood. He seemed totally oblivious to the fact that Nico was going out of his way to be cuddled, even though he was pretending to be annoyed and indifferent. Shaking his head, Craig followed them.

Craig stared in disbelief at the centaur in front of him. This was the coolest thing he’d ever seen! The creature had a wise face and intense brown eyes underneath the bushy eyebrows and thinning hair, and his bottom half was a magnificent white stallion. The…man? Creature? Being? Whatever it was supposed to be called smiled warmly down at him “Welcome, Craig. My name is Chiron.” He held out his very human hand.

“Hi.” Craig reached out and shook the hand uncertainly, resisting the urge to pet Chiron’s flank instead. Then his eyes went past him to the man slouching in a wicker chair behind the centaur. This man had dark, curly hair, and wore a leopard-spot Hawaiian shirt. He struck Craig as somebody who would fit right in at Skeeter’s bar with his dad and Mr. McCormick.

Chiron introduced the man as “Mr. D, our camp director.” The man gave no indication that he had heard any of them or was paying any attention, but Nico and Will both looked sharply at Craig, their message clear: BEHAVE!

“Hi.” Craig greeted him calmly. The man looked up in vague annoyance.

“Oh, goody. Another camper. Son of Inti, is it? You’re the one who almost started a war and wiped out a continent. Have you gotten past your tantrum yet?” As Craig opened his mouth to respond, the man spoke again, his tone clearly indicating his own irritation. “Don’t bother answering, I don’t care. Try not to die here, I hate the paperwork. You can stay with Hermes’ kids for a bit. See you around, Chris.”

To his surprise, Craig liked Mr. D; if he could talk that rudely and bluntly to people he would be soooo happy. He opened his mouth to respond, but then Mr. D looked at him. for a single moment. His eyes were purple, but in that instant of eye contact Craig saw the sheer power of the man. The memory of Quetzalcoatl in his kitchen, surrounded by broken glass, came into Craig’s head; he realized to his amazement this was another God.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Craig offered.

Both Will and Nico visibly relaxed, Nico slumping back against Will’s chest; Mr. D. just nodded and turned his attention away.

“Will, could you take Craig to the Hermes Cabin?” Chiron asked. “Oh, and do put Nico down.”

“I would, but it’s a medical necessity.” Will gave a shit-eating grin.

Chiron sighed, but apparently decided it wasn’t worth the argument and turned away.

The three of them crossed through Camp Half-Blood; Will pointed out the dining pavilion and the camp store, where Craig ducked in and bought a few postcards. Then he took Craig to a group of cabins set out in a horseshoe pattern. “Those are the cabins of the Big Three; this one is Zeus’s cabin, so Jason stays there, that one is Poseidon’s so Percy stays there, and this one is for Hades. Nico has this one to himself.” He carried Nico into the cabin, Craig following curiously; he stared around at the dark obsidian walls, green light, and coffin-shaped beds, thinking that the Goth kids would LOVE this place. Will carefully lay Nico on one of the beds and kissed him gently. “Get some rest, I’ll be back soon.” He promised. Craig looked away; the action seemed strangely private.

Leading Craig further out, he pointed out a cabin that looked like it was made of gold. “This is the Apollo Cabin; that’s where I live with my siblings.”

Craig frowned. “Since I’m the son of a sun God, shouldn’t I say in there too?”

“We talked about it. The problem is it’s not clear whether Inti would be an aspect of Zeus or Apollo, or considered a minor God totally separate from them, and if you sleep in a cabin that’s not yours you can cause big problems. Hermes is the only exception; as the God of Travellers, he welcomes in children of all deities, so any unclaimed campers or kids who don’t have cabins yet stay there.” Craig nodded uncertainly; he didn’t agree with it, and he’d rather stay with people he knew, but he didn’t want to start off his stay at camp by whining about the rules.

Will led Craig to a worn looking cabin with chipped brown paint and a weird staff on top, with snakes wrapped around it and wings at the tip. A tall boy with curly brown hair was at the door oiling the hinges; there was something strangely elfin about his face. He looked down at the new arrivals, a friendly smile crossing his face.

“Hi Connor.” Will greeted the boy. “Craig, this is Connor Stoll, son of Hermes and counsellor of the Hermes Cabin. Connor, this is Craig Tucker, son of Inti.”

“Inti?” Connor asked curiously, studying Craig.

“The Peruvian God of the Sun.” Will explained.

Connor nodded. “Well, welcome Craig, son of Inti. Come on in.”

“I’ll see you around, Craig. I’m going to check on Nico.” Will told them.

“You’ll need this!” Connor grinned and threw something; Will caught it, turned bright red, and turned around.

“What was that?” Craig asked.

“A condom.” Connor gave him a shit-eating grin as Craig fought the urge to blush. “Watch your step, there are traps everywhere.” Connor warned him as they made their way through the cabin; Craig wasn’t sure if Connor was serious or not about the traps but decided to follow him carefully just in case. Connor led him to a bunk bed against the wall. “You can sleep here until they have an Inti cabin set up. In the meantime, here’s our schedule; you’ll be with us until you have your own place, then we’ll help you set up your own activities.”

He handed Craig a piece of paper; it was a calendar of activites for the week. Craig’s eyes widened as he read it.

Archery? Sword training? Rock climbing?

As Connor turned around, Craig smiled to himself. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

Taking one of the postcards, he started to write to Tweek.

_Hi honey,_

_I just got to camp. It’s pretty cool so far. Lots of physical activities, and other kids with powers are here. I met one of the Gods too, and an actual Centaur. I guess that was pretty cool._

_I hope you’re having fun on your trip and your dad told you where you’re going by now. Don’t let your dads bullshit get to you._

Craig debated the signature for several minutes, trying to decide. Normally he just wrote his name on the bottoms of cards and thank-you notes, but for Tweek…

_X Craig_

He hoped that wasn’t too mushy.


	2. Time to Fly

“When are we leaving?” Tweek asked anxiously. He was desperate to know where they were going.

“As soon as the car gets here.” Dad answered annoyingly cheerfully, setting Mom’s bag by the door.

“We’re not driving to the airport?” Tweek squawked. He had to get in a car with a stranger? What if it was the Ghost of Human Kindness, posing as a driver?!

“The prize included a free ride to the airport in Denver.” Mom answered happily. She reached down and smoothed her skirt as she looked out the window.

“What kind of contest was this again?” Tweek asked, doing his best to understand the situation; he couldn’t stop panicking as he tried to guess their destination.

“Who knows?” Dad shrugged. “We just got a letter!”

A sudden thought popped into Tweek’s head. “WAIT! The coffee shop! Who’s running the coffee shop?!”

“We hired a few college students to run it, and your friend Kenny applied for a job so we’re letting him work as a barista.” Dad told him calmly. “It’s all under control, Tweek.”

Tweek’s eyes widened. College students?! What if they were serial killers and used the shop to get rid of bodies? What if they were werewolves? What if they were werewolf serial killers? Would Kenny be safe there? He was a good fighter, but against serial killer werewolves…what if he was eaten? Would his parents sue Mom and Dad?!

“The car’s here!” Mom called out. Picking up his duffel bag, Tweek followed his parents out the door. He stopped and took one last look around; coffee machines always within reach, meditation crystals and incense everywhere…this was safety. Finally, reluctantly, he left the house. His mom locked the door behind him.

A long black limo sat out front. A driver stood next to the back door, wearing a long coat. He nodded politely to them and opened the door; the action looked strange, as though his neck was bowing in the wrong spot; his hand was jerky and uncertain as he struggled to reach for the door handle. “You can leave your bags; I’ll put them in the back.” His voice was strangely deep for some reason.

As Tweek and his parents climbed in the back, the driver closed the door; Tweek watched as the man grabbed the bags and…he frowned. The man didn’t walk so much as lurch, as though his legs were really stiff.

“The poor man must be tired from driving.” Dad told him quietly. “That’s what happens when you work for a big corporation, rather than a locally owned business.”

A minute later, the trunk slammed closed. The man practically fell into the car and started to drive. The limo seemed to swerve for a few minutes before managing to straighten out.

“What’s your name, by the way?” Mom asked, her voice friendly.

“My name is…George.” The driver answered in that strange voice. “Sorry, but I can’t talk when I’m driving.” A glass screen slid up, blocking them from hearing anything else. Tweek noticed that the driver was moving strangely, as though he was talking. Who was he talking to? Was he crazy? Was there somebody invisible up front? He began hyperventilating.

“It’s OK, Tweek. We’re right here.” His dad told him soothingly. His parents both hugged him.

It wasn’t OK though! Who was this guy? What was this contest? Where were they going? What if the guy really was the Ghost of Human Kindness, back for revenge? What if this was an elaborate scheme to kidnap them and hold them for ransom? Could they afford to pay? If the coffee shop went bankrupt while they were gone, would the kidnappers kill them? IT WAS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!

The Tweaks made it to the airport in plenty of time. The strange man quickly unloaded their bags and disappeared before Dad could give him a tip; they watched in surprise as he lurched away into the airport, leaving his limo behind. The Tweaks looked after him in confusion, but it was obvious he wasn’t coming back.

With a shrug, Dad grabbed his and mom’s bags, and Tweek grabbed his duffel. They made their way in, looking around at the shops and people bustling and the lines at the check-in counters…and Tweek got a sudden, horrible feeling.

They were being watched.

He looked around uncertainly, trying to see, but people were going in every direction. Businesspeople with their briefcases, travellers running to check in, security bustling around, families hugging each other goodbye…he couldn’t see anybody watching them.

They were there, though; he could feel it.

Tweek looked around, terrified, as Dad steered them to the counter, handing over their passports. OH JESUS, they were leaving the country! “GAH! We’re going to be kidnapped by a drug cartel in Mexico!” He shrieked. The man at the counter stared at him, and two security guards passing behind the counter paused and looked at them.

“He’s just nervous!” Mom said quickly. “He’s never flown internationally before.”

“It’s fine, Tweek.” Dad said soothingly, patting his shoulder. “We’re not going to Mexico, don’t worry.”

The security guards checked their tickets and passports anyways, the man at the counter waiting for their decision. Apparently they were satisfied, and the man handed their tickets back to Dad. Tweek was still terrified; where were they going?!

They checked their bags and made their way through security. Tweek breathed a bit easier at that point; at least they were out of danger inside the airport. There was no way anything could get past the guards. Not unless they-ACK!

He stared in horror at the vents above their heads. Something was up there, he was sure of it.

Tweek heard a quiet bump, as though something was crawling inside the vent! He gripped his dads arm. “SOMETHING’S UP THERE!” He shrieked.

The guards looked at him in surprise as his dad tried to shush him. His mom had been pulled for a random secondary security check but she was craning her neck and trying to see what they were doing from inside the machine. “Nothing’s up there, Tweek.”

“Yes there is!” He wailed. “I saw something move!”

One of the guards who had talked to them at the counter approached and knelt down; she smiled in what she probably thought was a friendly manner. She had short brown hair and looked strict and official, similar to Principal Victoria, but was obviously trying to be kind. “It’s OK, little man. It’s probably just a mouse or something; they get into the vents occasionally.”

“Humane traps?” Dad asked. Tweek wanted to know as well, but he was still panicking; was it a mouse or something else?

“Of course.” The guard answered soothingly. She smiled warmly at him, batting her eyes.

“See Tweek? It’s just a mouse, and they’ll release it outside once they catch it.”

Tweek nodded, carefully breathing in and out again. The guard patted his shoulder. “Is your mom with you?” She asked, her eyes going to his dad again.

“She’s over there.” Dad didn’t seem to notice the guard’s disappointment as he pointed Mom out.

“Enjoy your trip, little man.” She stood up. “Have a good flight sir.”

As they collected their things, Mom reappeared. “Is everything OK?”

“It’s fine. Tweek just got scared by a mouse in the vents.”

She reached down and hugged him. “It’s ok, baby.”

Tweek nodded anxiously. Something was wrong, though, he could feel it in his bones. His hand gripped his phone in his pocket. He wished Craig was here, or that he could at least talk to him.

WAIT! “Can I go into the gift shop quickly?” He asked.

“Sure, sweetheart.” Mom answered. “We’ll wait right here for you.”

Ducking inside, Tweek grabbed the first postcard he found, noting with pleasure that it had prepaid postage. It was a basic card just saying “Greeting you from Denver!” but he figured Craig would like that more than a picture of a plane. He paid for it with his allowance and quickly began writing.

_Hi Craig,_

_We’re at the airport now. I think something’s following me! We had this weird driver take us to Denver airport in a limo, and there’s something in the vents here, and I still don’t know where we’re going!_

_IT’S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!_

Tweek stared at the postcard, realizing that he hadn’t asked Craig anything. What if Craig got mad at him? What if Craig decided he was being selfish and broke up with him?

Tweek breathed in and out carefully. No. He could count on Craig. He wasn’t sure about most people, but he knew Craig wouldn’t leave him because of this. Craig had followed him to Peru to save him; he wouldn’t dump him over a postcard.

Even so, he quickly added another line.

_Anyway, I hope you’re having fun at camp!_

Tweek barely managed to fit his signature at the bottom. Then he stared at the postcard, hoping Craig could read the illegible mess. He quickly filled out Craig’s address.

“Can I mail this here?” He asked the clerk. She smiled warmly at him, her long blonde hair falling around her face.

“No, but you can take it to security, and they’ll post it for you.” Tweek nodded, considerably relieved.

Mom walked back to the TSA with him, and the same guard Tweek had talked to earlier took his postcard with a smile. “Feeling better?” She asked kindly. “You must be getting excited if you’re writing to your friends already.”

“MUCH BETTER!” He squawked. “Thank you!”

The guard looked at Mom. “I have to say, I love your hair! Where do you get it done?”

Mom smiled. “It’s thanks to our locally brewed coffee.” Tweek noted that Mom didn’t mention the weird Peruvian beans they had been using lately; he had grown a few inches and was taller than Craig, which their friends found hilarious, while his dad just looked in great shape.

The guard chuckled and put the postcard in a nearby bin marked “outgoing mail” as Mom led him back to their gate. Tweek finally saw their destination on the board and relaxed.

New York? He could live with that. Maybe they could meet up with Token!

They got on the plane without further incident. Tweek still had the horrible feeling he was being watched, though. He buckled himself into the window seat; his dad liked the aisle so he could talk to people as they passed, while his mom preferred the middle so she could hold both their hands if there was turbulence. He looked at the people on the ground, watching as they bustled and did their work, before looking around the plane again. Passengers were still filing on; two parents were settling their young children into the seats, a flight attendant was helping an older lady to her seat…everything looked completely normal.

Tweek listened carefully as the flight attendants performed the safety demonstration, making sure to follow along with their instructions. His mom smiled down at him. He looked around again…and froze.

He couldn’t see what it was, but something had just darted underneath the seat across the aisle and one row up!

He gasped in fear, trying to get his parents attention. “Dad!” He hissed, twitching madly. “Psst, dad…you guys…” all the while staring in fear at the spot…and a lady pulled a purse up from the floor.

He breathed in and out carefully. It was just a purse moving, that was all.

He wished he could believe that.

The flight was relatively smooth; a few times the plane shook, but Mom took both his hand and Dad’s in her own, and by the time they landed Tweek had calmed down considerably. He hadn’t seen anything else strange, aside from the look the flight attendant gave when he asked for coffee.

By the time the plane landed, he was actually getting excited about being in New York. As they got off the plane though, he got that horrible feeling again. Someone - something - was watching him.

He looked around anxiously, trying to see if anybody was staring. The airport was filled with people rushing to their next destination. Tweek automatically started towards the baggage claim, trying to follow the signs.

“Oh, this way Tweek. We have to catch our next plane!” His mom took his hand.

“OH JESUS!” He had almost wandered off in New York City! What if he got killed in a gang war? What if he was kidnapped by organ thieves? What if he couldn’t find coffee?!!!

His dad led them through the airport, towards international departures. Tweek stared around himself anxiously, trying to see; he knew he was being watched, even if he couldn’t tell by whom. All around him people were hurrying in every direction, none of them apparently paying any attention to him.

His eyes suddenly flew to the vents. For a single instant, Tweek saw several eyes watching him. Then, they were gone.

“There’s somebody up there!” He screeched.

His dad turned and knelt, hugging him gently. “You’re safe, Tweek. Remember what they told you in Denver? It was probably just a mouse or something.”

“No!” Tweek was determined to make them see. He struggled to get free, screeching with panic. “I saw eyes up there! Something was watching me!”

“You’re fine, baby.” His mom knelt next to them and rubbed his back soothingly; Tweek realized with horror that people were DEFINITELY staring at them now. “It was just your imagination.”

Tweek nodded, staring up at the ceiling apprehensively. There was no sign of anything there now.

He forced himself to lower his voice, doing his best to pretend he had calmed down. “No! There was GAH! something up there.” He insisted, fighting to keep his tics under control.

“Tweek, look. Do you see anything?” Dad asked, looking up at the vents.

Tweek stared at the metal, swallowing nervously. “No.”

“That’s right. It’s just your imagination, baby.” Mom kissed the top of his head. “Come on, don’t you want to see where we’re going? The gate is up here.”

Tweek forced himself to move on, twitching anxiously as he looked around. He didn’t see any sign of danger, and no more mysterious eyes peering at him.

Still, the feeling of being watched didn’t go away.

“All right, Tweek, this is it.” Mom said.

“This is where we’re going!” His dad pointed dramatically at the screen.

Tweek stared in wonder. He hadn’t expected that!


	3. How to Make New Friends

Craig gasped for air as he carefully made his way up the rock wall. He could hear the other campers cheering from the ground, but didn’t dare look down. Sweat dripped down his face from the heat of the lava.

Almost there, he thought to himself with determination. He slowly drew himself up towards the top…and a hot ember caught his shirt. He quickly brushed it off, but now his shirt had a small hole in it. “Goddamn it.” He muttered.

“Keep going, Craig! You’re almost there!” Connor’s voice called down encouragingly from below.

Gritting his teeth, Craig kept climbing as the ash kept falling onto him, burning more holes in his shirt. His mom was going to murder him!

With a final triumphant roar, he reached the top. He could hear the other campers applauding from below…and lava spilled out.

He let go in a panic, falling backwards down, down…and slammed into somebody’s arms. He realized, to his humiliation, that somebody had caught him and was holding him bridal style. He was grateful they caught him, even with the money Inti had given him there was no way his parents could afford the bill if he had to go to the hospital, but it was still embarrassing to fall like that. He looked up and realized Connor had caught him.

“You OK?” Connor asked him carefully, setting him down gently.

Craig nodded. “Yeah. I just got startled.” Torn between embarrassment at being caught and relief that he wasn’t hurt, Craig was anxious to move on.

“Wait until we tell Mitchell you had another man in your arms!” One of the campers-Cecil, Craig thought- teased, grinning widely. Like Connor, his half-brother through Hermes, Cecil had brown hair and twinkling eyes, although his hair was straight instead of curly.

“You better not!” Connor shot back, looking half-amused and half-worried.

“Who’s Mitchell?” Craig asked uncertainly.

“My boyfriend.” Connor got a dreamy look in his eyes for a moment, then shook himself. “Great job, Craig! That’s everybody, so now let’s head to archery!”

Craig’s eyes widened. The easy way Connor mentioned his own boyfriend…it was really nice that there were more gay people here. They were a small group right now, just four children of Hermes and Craig, but there were already other guys talking about their boyfriends; he suddenly found himself missing Tweek.

Craig followed the other campers. He hadn’t expected camp to be this intense. To his surprise, he loved it! Here’s hoping it was lunch soon, though, because he was really working up an appetite!

“Nico, come on. Time for lunch.”

“I’m not hungry.” Nico tried his traditional excuse as he lay in bed reading; he lowered his book just enough to peer at Will over the top, watching to see how he reacted.

Will smirked, pulling something out of his back pocket. “You know, I got tired of arguing with you so I just had these made up last time I was at home.” He handed Nico what turned out to be a card.

Nico stared at it. He blinked. What in Hades’ name was his boyfriend up to now?

_Nico: I’m not hungry._   
_Will: Nico, you need to eat something._

Nico looked at Will again. This was ridiculous. “I’m really not hungry, though.”

That smirk on Will’s face widened just a fraction. He quickly thumbed through the stack of cards, before he handed Nico a second one. This card said:

_Nico: I’m really not hungry, though._   
_Will: It doesn’t have to be big, just a few bites._

Nico pursed his lips in annoyance. “Listen, I had a big – ”

Another card was shoved under his nose.

_Nico: I had a big breakfast._   
_Will: You had some fruit and a bagel. It’s not healthy to eat that little._

Ugh. Nico grit his teeth in frustration; it was actually kind of irritating that his boyfriend had been able to predict his answers that accurately. Was he really that set in his eating habits, though? Nico liked bagels, and you were supposed to eat fruit for breakfast – he’d read that somewhere! He looked up, into Will’s puppy-dog eyes. Okay, so there was no need to snap at his boyfriend – he was only doing this annoying thing because he cared. He hated that Will could get under his skin so easily, but at the same time it was kind of nice that he had somebody to look after him and make him take care of himself; he had been on his own ever since Bianca…he quickly broke off that train of thought before the pain overwhelmed him.

“I’ll just have a big dinner.” Nico told him. He didn’t necessarily mean it, but that should shut up Will and his damn cue cards for now.

Will made a sound that might have been a cough, before he handed Nico one last card. It read:

_Nico: I’ll have a big dinner._   
_Will: Please Nico? Please have something. For me._

Nico raised his eyebrows as he looked up at his boyfriend.

Will grinned down at him. “I got tired of having the same fight every time, so I just had these printed. We can exchange them every time you can’t be bothered to eat.”

Nico paused, trying to figure out what to say to that. No matter how well he got to know Will, Nico would never understand how he managed to be annoying, frustrating, sweet and caring all at the same time. He finally settled on his usual reply, silently vowing that he would shadow-travel to China again if Will pulled out another card. “You’re a significant annoyance.”

“Yes, but I’m also your doctor.” Will smirked at his victory. “And you love me.”

Nico sighed, but obediently got up.

“Come on, Death boy. We’ll get you healthy yet.”

Nico followed Will to the dining pavilion. As they grabbed their food (Will watching like a hawk while Nico filled his plate with fruit and sandwiches) and headed to the Apollo table, Nico spotted a familiar black-haired boy at the Hermes table. He nudged Will. “We should say hi to Craig.”

“Sure, let’s do it.” Will looked both surprised and pleased at his attempt to be more sociable and followed Nico to the table.

“Hi Craig.” Nico looked down at the younger boy. Small, dark-haired, and looking like he was trying to see everything without LOOKING like he was trying to see everything, Craig reminded him of himself when he first came to camp, only not as openly enthusiastic. “How’s your first day going?”

“It’s OK.” As always Nico was struck by how stoic and unemotional the boy acted. He knew the truth though; he had seen firsthand Craig’s reaction when his boyfriend was in danger.

Nico sighed; it was hard to get Craig into a conversation, but he knew the boy could be talkative when you got him on the right subjects. “What activities did you do this morning?”

“Rock climbing and archery.” Craig took a bite of his burger and chewed it methodically. “It was OK.”

Connor nodded from where he sat across the table from Craig. “Not bad for a first-timer. You’ll get the hang of it soon!”

“Do you want to join us at the campfire tonight?” Will offered.

Craig nodded. “Sure, that sounds OK.”

Nico nodded. He gave up on the conversation at this point; he suspected that Craig would be more talkative when he wasn’t surrounded by other campers. “We’ll meet you by the Hermes Cabin after dinner.”

Will nodded and they stepped away, taking their usual seats at the Apollo Cabin’s table.

“That was nice of you.” Will commented.

“I’m delightful.” Nico answered flatly.

Will snorted at that.

“Did you like his cards?” Austin, Will’s half-brother through Apollo, asked with a grin.

Nico rolled his eyes. “I’ll get him for that.”

Will smirked. “You love me.”

Gods help him, he really did. Nico responded by rolling his eyes again.

Craig headed back to the cabin after lunch. To his relief it was empty; he needed some time to himself. He lay down on his bunk, thinking. Camp was nothing like what he had imagined. Archery had been cool, even if he hadn’t managed to hit a target, and rock climbing had been awesome! His mom was going to be so pissed off about him burning his shirt, even if it wasn’t his fault he got too close to the lava!

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening with a slight creak. Craig looked over…and his mouth went dry. His heart started to beat faster.

Craig had never thought much about being gay. He had never really understood his feelings for Tweek, but after their fight he had just felt strangely drawn to the blond boy. Craig was more protective of Tweek than of his other friends, and tried his best to be less of an asshole to him, but he wasn’t really sure what that meant. He had started to enjoy holding hands with Tweek, but that was as far as it went, and he just hadn’t given it much thought.

The boy who walked in changed everything.

He didn’t look anything like Tweek.

He had styled brown hair, raised and combed into something that looked like it belonged in one of Tricia’s magazines, with warm brown eyes. He was older, maybe 15, and he had a calm self-assurance that Craig’s twitchy, paranoid boyfriend had never demonstrated. In spite of that, there was something Tweek-like about him. Craig couldn’t figure out what that was, though; he just stared.

This was easily the most gorgeous person Craig had ever set eyes on in his life. He couldn’t move; he could hardly breathe.

The beautiful boy looked around, saw Craig, and blushed. “Oh, sorry.”

He closed his eyes for a moment; then opened them.

To Craig’s surprise, the other boy was still incredibly good looking. But it didn’t have the same dizzying effect; he could think again and could actually move. Craig realized, with incredible embarrassment, that he had actually drooled down the front of his singed shirt. He wiped his mouth with his shirt in annoyance.

“Sorry about that.” The other boy apologized. “I was showing off for my boyfriend; I didn’t realize you were in here.”

Craig nodded weakly. “Boyfriend?” He croaked.

“Yeah, I’m dating Connor.” The boy explained. “I’m Mitchell.”

“How…” Craig started, trying to figure out how to ask this question. “What was…”

“I’m a son of Aphrodite.” The boy answered with a smile. “Do you know who that is?”

“The Goddess of…Beauty, right? And love?” Craig asked. Tweek loved mythology and had been eagerly going over different myths with him ever since Craig had decided to go to camp.

Mitchell nodded, looking pleased that Craig already knew about Aphrodite. “Amongst other things, I can enhance my own appearance to be as attractive as possible. I try not to do that around anyone but Connor though.”

Craig nodded, getting himself under control again. He was pissed off that Mitchell had used magic on him, but he could tell it wasn’t on purpose so he tried to keep his temper under control. He studied the boy again. He didn’t know what it was that made him think of Tweek; Mitchell’s styled brown hair was completely different from Tweek’s messy blonde head, his brown eyes in contrast to Tweek’s green, his hands didn’t have the twitchy, nervous movements of his boyfriend…“I don’t know what it is. You don’t look at all like my boyfriend, but you remind me of him.”

Mitchell nodded. “Part of being a son of Aphrodite is that, no matter what I look like, something about me will remind you of the one you love, or else I just appear in whatever way you find the most attractive.”

Craig considered for a minute.

Mitchell hesitated, then sat down across from him on the bed. “You’re the new camper right?”

Craig nodded. “Craig Tucker.”

“How old are you?” Mitchell asked him cautiously.

“10.”

Mitchell’s face turned bright red; Craig realized that he was embarrassed at using love magic on a kid. After a minute, obviously desperate to change the subject, Mitchell spoke again.

“Do you know who your godly parent is?”

“Inti.” At Mitchell’s confused look, Craig clarified, “He’s the Incan sun God.”

Mitchell nodded. “So you said you have a boyfriend? Is he at camp?”

“No. He’s…somewhere.” Craig rolled his eyes. “His parents are these weird hippie people who meditate and babble nonsense, but then go crazy fighting monsters and protesting cops and other things.” It was one of the only things that he respected about them. “They won a trip somewhere, but started talking about ‘the journey is more important than the destination’ so they wouldn’t tell Tweek where he was going.” Craig sighed, then admitted the truth. “I’m worried about him. I miss him.”

“Have you been dating long?” Mitchell asked.

Craig shrugged. “A few months.”

“That’s sweet.” Mitchell smiled softly. Craig raised his eyebrows; he hadn’t meant to be emotional. Mitchell seemed to realize this. “Aphrodite kids are all about love, so anything to do with dating is like crack to us.”

Craig considered that. He and Tweek were boyfriends, sure, but were they dating? Was that a word they could use? The most they did was hold hands or play video games together.

“How did you two get together?” Mitchell asked curiously.

Craig thought hard; how was he ever supposed to explain this? “Have you ever heard of yaoi?”

Mitchell nodded, looking confused.

“Well, it was because of yaoi; the entire town went crazy so we had to date to keep people happy.”

Mitchell looked more confused than ever, but Craig just shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

“Do you…like him, though?” Mitchell asked carefully.

Craig nodded. “I do. He’s…sweet. He’s tougher than he thinks. We actually first met when these losers at school got us to fight, and it ended up being a tie.” Despite what his friends insisted. “We have fun together. I like him a lot. He’s my best friend.”

Craig’s eyes suddenly widened. “Oh fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know why I told you all that. I don’t even tell my friends that stuff.” Craig frowned. Why on earth was he suddenly so talkative?

Mitchell’s smile was understanding. “It’s OK. It’s more ‘son of Aphrodite’ stuff; people instinctively want to talk about their relationships. Sorry; I can leave if you want.” He started to stand.

“No.” Craig gestured for Mitchell to stay where he was. “It’s just…I don’t normally talk about this stuff. It’s weird.” Mitchell nodded, and Craig tried to change the subject. “At least we have a good story about how we met. I wouldn’t want a dinner date with roses, or whatever Connor did with you.”

To Craig’s surprise, Mitchell snorted with laughter. “Hardly. He came to me asking for advice on how to hit on a guy. I was disappointed because I thought he was cute and was flirting with him, but I still gave him some of good advice. Play to their interests, I said.” Mitchell sighed, but his eyes sparkled with laughter as he continued. “I brilliantly decided to finish off with a joke; do you know the story of Hades and Persephone?”

“Yeah. Hades kidnapped her, then she ate fruit and has to stay there, and everything just sort of worked out.” Tweek had loved that story.

“Anyways, I JOKED about Connor just kidnapping this guy, and refusing to let him go until he agreed to be Connor’s boyfriend.”

Craig’s eyes widened. He felt his lips move in a smile. “He didn’t.”

“Yep. I woke up the next morning in his bed with his arms around me.” Mitchell laughed, and to his own surprise Craig joined in. “He wasn’t seriously going to force me to stay there, but it definitely got my attention!”

Craig shook his head in wonder. He had no idea what to say to that. Luckily, at that moment the door swung open and Connor appeared. “Hey Craig! We’re going to…oh.” Connor’s face lit up with excitement. “Hey, you.”

“Hey yourself.” Mitchell crossed the room and kissed Connor; the two boys wrapped their arms around each other, kissing the way Craig saw people do in some of the movies Mom watched.

Craig blushed at how openly affectionate they were; Will and Nico weren’t nearly this lovey-dovey with each other and his parents kept it PG in front of him; the Tweaks were more open, but they weren’t this…obvious.

“I’m going for a walk.” Craig muttered, slipping past them and heading towards the door.

“Mmm, hold on.” Connor pulled away from Mitchell, but didn’t let him go. “I was just going to let you know the Athena cabin had a small emergency so they switched with us and we’re going to the forge next instead of canoeing.”

Craig nodded. He had been looking forward to making weapons! He went out the door as Mitchell and Connor kissed again.

Craig was exhausted by dinner time; he had spent the afternoon wrestling with other campers and learning how the forge worked. He was starving now!

He sat at the Hermes table, eating fruit and cheese and happily drinking chocolate milk out of the goblet; it was so cool that he could fill it with whatever he wanted just by thinking about it!

As he ate, Craig noticed Connor staring off in the distance, stars in his eyes. He followed the older boy’s gaze and saw Mitchell talking with a group of really good looking kids; they must be the other Aphrodite campers. Shaking his head, Craig looked around at the other tables and was surprised to see Nico sitting with Will at the Apollo table. He hadn’t paid any attention at lunch, assuming both had to stay at their own tables. Craig felt slightly irritated that he couldn’t be with them; why did Nico get special treatment?

Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement. Everybody started talking at once. Glancing at the entrance, Craig saw a tall girl with frizzy red hair and freckles coming in, talking to Chiron. Normally he wouldn’t care, but everybody was looking at her; what was going on? He didn’t think she was a Goddess. “Connor?” He looked at the counsellor, but the older boy was still staring dreamily at Mitchell; Craig hoped that HE never got that mushy about anybody. He waved his hand in front of Connor’s face, and Connor blinked and looked at him.

“Oh, hi Craig.” At least he sounded embarrassed.

“Who is that?” Craig asked, nodding towards the new arrival.

Connor looked over. “That’s Rachel. She’s the Oracle.”

“The Oracle?” Craig was confused. What was an oracle?

“Yeah. She’s the one who gives out prophecies. So if the Gods need something done or if there’s something you have to do as part of your heritage or something, she’s the one who lets you know.”

Craig frowned in annoyance. Getting a prophecy would have been nice before the stupid guinea creatures kidnapped Tweek.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked, looking concerned.

Craig sighed, a bit embarrassed that Connor had read him so easily. Whatever, the story wasn’t exactly a secret. “I only found out I was a demigod when these guinea creatures from Peru attacked my home town. I wish Inti had been able to send me a prophecy first.”

Connor nodded sympathetically. “That’s fair. At least you got to do a quest though; a lot of us are still hoping for one.” He sounded almost wistful. At Craig’s confused look Connor went on. “It’s what we do. Everything here, all the training and practice, is so that we’re ready to go on a quest. Some demigods have, but I haven’t been on one before. It’d be cool to actually go out and do something, rather than practicing forever.”

Craig shrugged. “I’d rather just live my life and not worry about it.”

“Wouldn’t you get sick of that eventually?” Connor’s half-brother Cecil asked, looking up from his dinner. “Going on adventures, battling monsters, saving people…that’s what we all want to do. Just staying at home would be so boring.”

“Nice and boring, just the way I like it.” Craig agreed. “I had to go to Peru TWICE to stop those things, it sucked.”

Cecil shook his head.

Connor smiled sympathetically at him. “If you’ve already done a quest, I can see why you’d want wanting to stay home. For me though…” he gazed off into the distance, “I’d love to get out there and do something. So would Mitchell, I know he hates that he’s never been brought along on a quest or mission or anything.”

“You just want another excuse to sneak away from camp with your boyfriend.” Another Hermes kid teased.

Connor shrugged, not even looking embarrassed. “That too.”

Craig caught up to Nico and Will after dinner. Nico was holding some things that looked suspiciously like bones; they were long and white, with the ends sharpened to points. Will was holding a bag of marshmallows.

“Having fun?” Will asked warmly.

Craig nodded, but his mind was a million miles away. “Did it bother you guys when you helped me in Peru?” He asked bluntly.

Both boys looked at him in surprise.

“No.” Nico answered. “It bothered us when you flipped off a God and almost started World War III-“ Craig tried hard not to flinch at the irritation in Nico’s voice, “-But helping people is what we do.”

Will nodded his agreement. “That’s what we train for.”

Craig nodded.

“Why do you ask?” Nico studied him.

Craig sighed. “I hate adventures, but Connor was saying that most demigods would have loved to have the chance.”

Will nodded again. “That’s fair. You have to understand, most demigods don’t start out with a quest they way you did. They hear all the stories, they learn about previous heroes, then they train for these mythical fights and great adventures, then they spend years waiting for their turn. Imagine playing a video game, levelling up, learning all the skills, then not being allowed to do any of the missions. You keep on doing the tutorial over and over and over, meanwhile you read about players doing amazing missions. You hear your friends talk about the boss fights. It gets frustrating.”

Craig nodded. “That makes sense.” He admitted; he could totally understand anything explained like a video game.

“Don’t worry about it.” Nico told him encouragingly. “It’s not your fault you got a quest, and you did really well there. Come on, let’s go roast some marshmallows.”

The campfire was surprisingly fun. Craig only willingly sang for Tweek so he didn’t join in with the songs, but he ate marshmallows and talked to the other campers.

The star of the night was obviously Rachel. She was constantly surrounded by campers; Craig saw them talking to her with hopeful looks on their faces, and most looked crestfallen. Craig still didn’t understand why they were so hopeful for a quest; he certainly hadn’t enjoyed his.

To Craig’s surprise Nico and Will both rose and greeted Rachel warmly. Did those two actually WANT another quest? Craig shook his head and looked back at the fire, wondering where Tweek was right now. He missed his friends.

“Craig!”

Craig looked over in surprise; lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed Will leading Rachel over. “Rachel, this is Craig, son of Inti and our newest camper. Craig, this is Rachel, the Oracle.”

Craig stood politely and held out his hand the way Token always did. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She smiled warmly at him. “It’s so nice to meet you.” Taking his hand, she shook it. Suddenly, her face changed.

She spoke again. She had spoken in an ordinary way a moment ago, but now her voice was strange and echoing:

_“Lonely and lost the forgotten ones live,_   
_Hidden away in the emerald place_   
_You, son of Inti, must follow your heart_   
_To the death of Britain shall you race_

_One son of Hades shall heroes assemble_   
_One son of Hermes shall open the door_   
_One son of the Old Ones shall fight by your side_   
_One son of the love goddess shall stop the war_

_By the false voice of their savior betrayed_   
_His mother to the lost ones fall_   
_Strange revelations she finds on the wall_   
_In the lost ones’ hidden hall_

When the lost ones are found, their power will ebb  
But they will be saved, if caught up in the web.”

Utter silence fell. Craig stared at her; then looked uncertainly over at Nico. That It didn’t just happen. That couldn’t have been…

“Dude! You just got a prophecy!” Cecil exclaimed.

As everybody started talking at once, Craig closed his eyes. _FUCK!!!!_


End file.
